Hacker War
This page has multiple issues: Hacker War is the 8th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Summary This mission represents the first real conflict between DedSec and Prime_Eight outside of the game's multiplayer. In the mission, Marcus Holloway must reclaim the DedSec network after it is seized by Lenni, who proceeds to troll them and belittle them all the while. It is also shown just how deeply-rooted Prime_Eight is in the criminal underworld, engaging in cybercrime contracts for criminal organizations. Plot After Dušan Nemec proposes a sum of money to Lenni to tell everything she knows about DedSec, Lenni hacks the DedSec network and implants an encryption key to lock them out. Thereafter, Lenni releases a propaganda video proclaiming DedSec are a bunch of "script kiddies". This, according to the team, is a declaration of war. Lenni wants the team to make a negative video about DedSec, or she'll hack DedSec's main server and release personal data. Marcus then meets with Lenni at a bar near the Castro Theatre, Lucky Pierre's, and proposes that she will give him the decryption key if DedSec releases a self-deprecating video. The team agrees that they're not doing that. T-Bone finds out that Prime_Eight and the Sons of Ragnarok are meeting up at Rhonda's Restaurant to do an ATM-skimming operation together. Marcus heads there and destroys the three ATM machines scattered around the restaurant that are storing all the stolen money. Lenni is so furious and upset by this sting she doesn't even care if Marcus makes the video or not. Marcus meets Lenni at the bar again and scans Lenni's arm implant, and Marcus secretly gains the location of the hidden Prime_Eight bunker in Marin. After ridding the area of the Prime_Eight guards, Marcus invades the Bunker and acquires the decryption key. Upon obtaining the key, however, Lenni initiates a self-destruct sequence that is set to blow in five minutes unless he solved a puzzle to defuse the bombs. Marcus solves the puzzle and escapes the bunker, with Lenni livid that he escaped. Afterwards, the Prime_Eight bunker becomes another DedSec Hackerspace for the gang. Chapters Nine Lives * Objective: Uncover the source of the cat * Brief: Your network got hacked and Dedec's scrambling to fix the problem. Time to see what's up. Lenni's Demands * Objective: Confront Lenni * Brief: Lenni has demands? Fine. meet her and figure out what she wants. That way we'll know how to deal with her. Sabotage * Objective: Sabotage Prime_Eight Operation; Destroy the rigged ATMs 0/3; Leave the biker hangout; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: Let's see if Prime_Eight and Sons of Ragnarok will be friends after we break their toys at Rhonda's Restaurant. Bunker Bust * Objective: Obtain bunker location from Lenni; Drive to the Prime_Eight bunker; Infiltrate the Prime_Eight bunker; Acquire Prime_Eight decryption key; Disable Lenni's trap * Brief: DedSec's proved its point. The ransomware decryption key has to be on a computer inside Prime_Eight bunker. Time to get the location of that bunker. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are five audio files, two text messages and two e-mails wich can be found during the mission. The locations for the audio files are: * Listen Bitches #2 is found on a tablet at Lucky Pierre's when the player meets Lenni the first time. * Listen Bitches #1 is found on a smartphone on a table inside Rhonda's Restaurant, during Sabotage. * Listen Bitches #3 is at the boathouse in the back of Rhonda's on a laptop, during Sabotage. * Untouchable #1 is found outside the bunker on a laptop during Bunker Bust. * Fuckmullets #1 is found inside the bunker on a tablet. The text messages are available by hacking members of the Prime_Eight and Sons of Ragnarok during Sabotage: * The Prime_Eight member with the text is the woman setting up the malware inside the garage. * The Sons of Ragnarok member with the text is one of the two guys in the boathouse. The e-mails are located as follows: * E-mail #1 is located on a laptop outside the bunker during Bunker Bust. * E-mail #2 is located on a laptop inside the bunker during Bunker Bust. Listen Bitches #1 "It's more like... did you read, Lord of Light by Zelasny? "A colony harnesses tech and makes themselves immortal." Tech. GODS. You get me now? That's the grinder whoop I've been talking about. Not your hand lighting up when you whack off. I'm goin' next steps to nano tech, motherfucker." Listen Bitches #2 "You wanna know why I'm trolling *you*? Awww... poor precious. You think I'm the bad one? Easy. You waste oxygen. You serve no purpose or value. You want to erase thoughts that don't match yours. (mock shock) Oh no! There are people out there who don't think like you! (fake crying) Whaaa! Stop trying to dilute our thoughts with your sanctimonious piss. All that whining, fuck-righteousness really kind of -- well, you know? It just sets me off. I'm part of the campaign to help keep minds dirty and wild. Go ahead, keep on wailing about the frivolous indignities to your priviliged guilt. Try and block me again... try. Go ahead. I dare you." Listen Bitches #3 "DedSec. DorkSex. What to do about your fucking hackney-hackers. I know lots of DedSec members... sure I do... personally. You know, we all used to tromp around in the same online ghetto... chat rooms, message boards, troll forums. We used to all watch those delusional taint-sores who think the internet is real life. But now everything is getting infected with this change-the-world BleedingHeartSec. Well guess what, we've shared a toilet with you friends. We know exactly what you smell like -- and you stink like us. So here I am, the drunken, slobbering ex you'd like to dismiss as crazy. But it's okay... I get it. You got your heads up your assholes for so damned long they're jammy-jammed. Leave it to me. Cuz I love you guys so damn much, it tugs at my heart. I just want all to be together. Forever and ever. So just hang on, babies. Mommie's gonna make things all better. Time to shine a light on your festering warts and help you escape the group think. Momma's gonna fix you." Untouchable #1 "'Course it's fucking secure. That's one thing you can bet your ass on. Lenni's got this bunker locked down like fort fucking Knox. No one is getting here, not the Germans in the war and not DedSec now, however much they piss and moan. Actually I wouldn't mind going in for a while I'm sick of standing out here on watch all the time. Wouldn't tell Lenni that (laughs)." Fuckmullets #1 "Fucking DedSec micropenis fuckmullets! Did you see what they did over by Rhonda's? Piss swilling shitlickers laid waste to the whole fucking area. Inventory fucked. Facilities fucked. Everything you can fucking think of fucking fucked. They wouldn't dare take Lenni on though. They better not or we'll see how gets their noses fucked out of place." Prime_Eight intercepted text P8 member - "Lenni, what's going on?!!! SoR seems twitchy" Lenni - "*U* need to calm the fuck down." P8 member - "I hate being in the fucking dark. CALL ME!!" Sons of Ragnarok intercepted text SoR #1 - "don't trust these p8. they snicker when they're setting up our ops." SoR #2 - "fuck it. shoot 'em. Lenni cant keep her toads in line it aint our prob." E-mail #1 To: a$$h From: retch "This exploit kicks a$$. Fuck the old skimmer shit." E-mail #2 To: jj From: doge "Watch out. A few shitty fuckers hanging around..." Trivia *Towards the end of the mission, Marcus has a full-blown conversation with Wrench about whether Aliens (from the Alien movies) or Predator (obviously from the Predator movies) would win in a fight. **Wrench even goes so far as to explicitly name Ridley Scott and James Cameron; Scott the director of the first movie, Alien, and Cameron the director of the sequel, Aliens. **They also mention the possibility of Batman and Superman fighting the creatures in their own movie. These are obviously Easter Eggs. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions